


A Mother's Regrest

by AndyHood



Series: Thought's of a Mother [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Family Feels, Forest Scene, life after death, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's thoughts during the final battle at Hogwarts when she appears in front of Harry, set in the Deathly Hallows. Sequel to A Mother's thoughts and A Mother's Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Regrest

We appear in front of you, James, Remus, Sirius, and I. Your eyes are full of sadness and acceptance.

_Oh Baby, how I wish I could have protected you, so your eyes would never look like that._

I smile at you, looking at you like I could never get my fill. "You've been so brave" I whisper.

_I've watched dance with death since that Halloween night. Every time death tries to grab you, you always face it head on never turning away._

The question "Does it hurt?," escapes your lips.

_If only I could wrap you up in my arms and protect you from everything in this world._

"Dying? Not at all," assures Sirius, "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."

_I want to cry as Remus assures Harry that it will be quick. Your shoulders are too narrow for the burdens that have been forced upon you._

"I didn't want you to die," whispers Harry to Remus and Sirius. "Any of you, I'm so sorry."

_My heart aches and my arms yearn to hold you, you should be worrying about girls and what you want to do with your future. Not worrying over the deaths you think you caused._

Remus assures my son that it wasn't his fault. A breeze as cold as the grave comes from the forest, lifting the hair on your brow. He looks at all of us, "Will you stay with me?"

_I would stay with you for the rest of your life if I could._

We stay close as you march to Voldemort. Your back is straight as you walk into the lion's den. As you take off the cloak and drop the stone, we disappear from you view but we stay close.

_You never should have been involved in this war. I curse Dumbledore for making you a pawn between him and Voldemort._

As Voldemort casts the spell to kill you, I run in front of you trying to protect you. But the blast goes straight though me and I watch helplessly as it hits you and you crumple like a puppet whose strings had been cut, your soul leaving your body for the next.

_My cries of anguish are lost to the living. No Mother should feel the pain of losing a child. Your life was cut to short, you had so much in front of you._

We are all shocked when we see your soul enter your body again. Even more at the battle that follows in which you defeat Voldemort.

_You are free my son, the shadow that was casted over your life is lifted. Your father, and I can finally rest in peace now. May you live a long fulfilling life my son, I hope you are able to forget some horrors you have seen. It is time for us to return to the other world, know this my son. I will always be watching over you and one day we will be re-united, but not for a long time, I love you with all my heart. So good-bye my son, until we meet again._


End file.
